A New Future Dawning
by Fushigi Hime
Summary: The sequel to Changes. A story of Seiya and Usagi. If you haven't read Changes, please do so before reading this!! Thank You! **Chapter 1 revision**
1. A New Future Dawning: Prologue

Hello again my wonderful readers, do I have a treat for you. I guess I had some readers out there who wanted a sequel. In all honesty, I wasn't going to write one, but then an idea came to mind, and well lookie what I have! I hope that you guys like this, and feel free to review or e-mail me to tell me what you think. If you guys really like this, then I will be more than happy to continue it! Ja ne minna-chan!  
  
  
  
Title: A New Future Dawning  
  
Author: Fushigi Hime  
  
E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stood on the large balcony that was attached to the King and Queen's bedroom looking out at her flourishing kingdom. Her chin rested comfortably in the palm of her right hand, her left arm draped on the railing as she watched the full moon rise. Letting out a content sigh, she felt strong powerful arms embrace her waist. Turning around, Serenity's eyes rested on a pair of the most beautiful azure eyes that were hidden behind a few stray ebony locks. Brushing the troublemaking locks of hair away Serenity smiled and gave her king a kiss on the nose.  
  
"I have been looking all over the palace for you my love," the King said gazing lovingly into Serenity's eyes.  
  
"And you have found me. You know you really should do something about that hair, it is always covering those beautiful blue eyes of yours."  
  
"Maybe I should just shave my hair. Most of the great kings that have ruled were bald," the King replied looking at his Queen.  
  
"If you do, I shall have you banned. Now what was it that you were searching the palace for me?"  
  
"Oh just some dignitaries from the neighboring kingdom here to sign a few treaties that await your arrival."  
  
"My goodness they are here already? I must have been out here longer than I thought. I just hope that they haven't been waiting long. Oh I wish I kept better tabs on my affairs instead of coming out here to daydream," Serenity panicked and raced off into the bedroom.  
  
"Serenity." The frantic streak of the Queen running was his response. "Serenity." Again no response. "Serenity!" The King called out again as his wife brushed past him. Using his quick reflexes, the King reached out and found Serenity's wrist bringing the Queen to a halt. Serenity, after being jarred back into reality looked to her husband with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you stopping me? I am late as is, please don't make matters worse," Serenity questioned.  
  
"One, calm down. Two, you aren't running late. Three, the dignitaries will be arriving in two more hours…"  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have me running around here like a chicken with his head cut off for nothing?"  
  
"You look so cute when you are running around frantic."  
  
"Seiya, I am going to give you to the count of three for an ample head start. One…" and Seiya was out the door. Not even bothering to finish counting, Serenity was hot on his heels. The King was fast, but Seiya knew that Serenity was graced with speed.  
  
Seiya was running as fast as he could down the long halls, but he knew that soon his path would not be smooth sailing. The hall that led to the King and Queen's bedroom made a sharp turn to the left, and Seiya had to do his best in order to keep his speed while keeping his footing so not to slam into the wall. But being an expert at turning that corner, Seiya kept his top priority in mind; get as far away from his queen as possible. The hallway that he now was bolting down was the rooms of the senshi and their spouses, with doors on both sides of the hallway.  
  
'Please don't come out of your room, please,' Seiya prayed.  
  
"Seiya you better run faster, I am so going to hurt you!" Serenity shouted from behind. The outburst from the queen alerted a few occupants as three doors opened, and Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus stepped out of their room.  
  
'Oh crap, just what I need, the three strongest senshi in my path, time for evasive action.' Seiya thought as he began to weave his way around the three women. Each had an odd look on their faces as they saw their King running down the hall  
  
"What…" Mars said as Seiya zoomed by her.  
  
"The…" Jupiter said when Seiya passed her.  
  
"Hell…?" Uranus said as her King sped along. Seeing that Seiya was not the only one running, that the Queen was running too, not looking very pleased, Uranus, as with Mars and Jupiter knew that Seiya must have pulled something, and went back into their respective room.  
  
Seeing that the main foyer was just ahead with many different hallways he could choose from, Seiya felt more at ease with losing his angry wife. With his path already thought out Seiya quickened his pace, veering toward the hall. He made it about to the middle of the main foyer , when a sharp pain when through his head. His feet continued to run, but his head didn't follow and the next thing he knew he was on the marble floor. Looking up he saw Serenity with what looked like the end of his ponytail in her hand. Serenity then jumped on top of him pinning him down limiting his movements.  
  
"I think I will shave my head," Seiya teased looking up at Serenity. Seeing the fire that blazed in her eyes, Seiya put on his best puppy dog face and pouted to Serenity.  
  
"The puppy dog look isn't going to work with me this time Your Highness. I hope you have a nice headache from the contact your head had with the floor."  
  
"How loving of you my dear. I'm really sorry, will you ever find it in your generous heart to forgive me?" Seiya pleaded, jutting out his bottom lip even more adding a quiver to it, and sniffing for good measure. It seemed to work, Serenity's eyes returned to their normal loving blue shade, but her hold on him didn't let up. "Are you going to let me go, or are you going to keep me pinned here?"  
  
"I am going to keep you pinned here. If the dignitaries aren't going to be here for a while, then I have time." A couple of coughs could be heard, as Serenity looked up and met the shocked faces of the dignitaries. The sight they saw shocked them, for here they saw their King and Queen sprawled out on the floor in the most ill fashion manner for royalty.  
  
  
  
I hope that you all enjoyed the prologue. I will be working on chapter one soon. So get out there and review!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights. 


	2. A New Future Dawning: Chapter 1

As I was reading over this chapter, I found many things that were wrong that drove me up a wall. So I fixed them, added a few things here and there and re-submitted for your approval! I am working on Chapter 2 if anyone can possibly believe that. I won't lie to you, it is slow coming, and its release date is yet to be determined. However, you keep reviewing, or personally e-mailing me, and I will sit at this computer or in front of a notebook and bang my head until a) I pass out, or b) I bang out the ideas for this next chapter. I do have a few, I just need to figure out how those ideas will fit with the rest of the story. So enough babble, I give you the improved version of A New Future Dawning; Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
Title: A New Future Dawning  
  
Author: Fushigi Hime  
  
E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The three dignitaries just stood there frozen from shock as their king and queen lie in the middle of the main foyer floor. From another hall, the Venus senshi and the ten year old Small Lady Serenity entered also seeing the king and queen on the floor.  
  
"Mom dad, you have a room, use it." Venus started to giggle at Chibiusa's comment then composed herself when she was the horrid looks on the faces of the company they had. Venus elbowed the princess in the ribs, then nodded over to the dignitaries. Chibiusa composed herself and presented herself as a lady and a princess should. By that time, Serenity and Seiya were already up off the floor doing their best to keep the presence of power.  
  
"Is this how our own king and queen act, like children?" One of the dignitaries demanded.  
  
"Is that how you address your king and queen in their home? You seem to forget your place here," Venus demanded. The anger on the man's face melted as reality dawned upon him and bowed deeply in respect.  
  
"I must say I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour," Serenity said feeling caught off guard and exposed, but she was not going to allow that to tarnish her reputation.  
  
"I apologize your majesties, we miscalculated how long it would take to reach the palace, and didn't notice how early we are."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now, let's head to the throne room and work out these treaties," Seiya proposed leading the way into the throne room. The two men and one woman looked at each other with questioning glances before following the king and queen into the throne room. Venus and Chibiusa who were still in the main foyer noticed the glances that were exchanged, and exchanged a glance between the two of them.  
  
"Alright Chibiusa, your aunt Ami and uncle Taiki are waiting for you in the library for your lesson. We'll talk later," Venus said and began to lead the princess to the library.  
  
"Very well aunt Minako, lead the way!"  
  
"You know what, aunt Minako makes me sound so old," whined the Venus senshi.  
  
"I don't see the problem with that, you are old," Chibiusa said before lifting the shirts of her dress and bolted down the hall to the library.  
  
"Rotten Lady, you get back here," Venus shouted before tearing off after the princess. The two were running, the sounds of their heels clicking on the floor reverberated off the walls. They rounded the corner and met up with Yaten who purposely got in the way of the princess to slow her down. Chibiusa put on the breaks, and came to a stop. Minako noticed a little too late before crashing into Yaten and Chibiusa.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, you continue to your lesson, I need to talk to your aunt."  
  
"Okay, see ya later Uncle Yaten," Chibiusa said, waved and walked away leaving her aunt and uncle to "talk."  
  
"Minako, what are you doing chasing Chibiusa around the palace?"  
  
"She said that I was old," Minako said dropping her head. Yaten's hand cupped Minako's chin, lifting her gaze to meet his.  
  
"Minako love you are not old. You're still as young and as beautiful as you were when I first laid my eyes on you. You know that Chibiusa has the same charming personality as her father, it's a shame," Yaten said shaking his head. "But you shouldn't allow that to upset you with the condition that you are in."  
  
"I know I'll promise to take it easy, but it won't be easy for me to just kick back and relax. I am the leader of the senshi and it is my duty to protect this kingdom."  
  
"You seem to forget that there are eight other senshi that live in this palace, plus all the guards we have. So I want you to take care of yourself, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Minako said in mock salute.  
  
"That's my girl," Yaten said kissing his wife on the forehead. "Now what are your plans for the day?"  
  
"Well I was supposed to train the new guards in some combat exercises, but now I have been ordered to take it easy. So in answer to your question, nothing."  
  
"I think we can find something to do," Yaten said with a sly smile on his face. Minako instantly picked up on his meaning, and began to giggle.  
  
"Why Mr. Kou what are you thinking?"  
  
"Care to follow me to the bedroom to find out Mrs. Kou," Yaten said holding out his hand. Minako giggled again before placing her hand in his as the two walked away.  
  
In the throne room the king and queen sat on one side of a huge marble table, the three dignitaries on the other. There was a tension in the air, and anger on the faces of the king and queen.  
  
"By signing these treaties you will strengthen the kingdom," the one woman dignitary said.  
  
"By signing these treaties, you will enter my daughter into an arranged marriage. I will not choose who my daughter will marry, she will be the one to choose when the time is right. Now if this was the only matter of business you wished to discuss with us, then I will find an escort to see you on your way," Serenity replied as calmly as she could. It was evident that not only was Serenity upset, but Seiya as well.  
  
"You seem to forget that your daughter is the next High Queen of this planet, and we must make sure that the next High King will be a solid ruler."  
  
"My daughter will be a superb queen when it is her time to take the throne. Whomever she chooses to marry, thus joining her in the ruling of the kingdom will not be controlled by anyone but her. Serenity and myself plus her aunts and uncles have been raising her to be the strong yet fair ruler we expect her to be. Now was there anything else that needed to be addressed today before you leave?" Seiya asked feeling very protective of his daughter.  
  
"No your majesties, that was the only item of business that needed to be addressed. I still feel that you are making a grave mistake by allowing your daughter to marry for love." That comment was the straw that broke the camels back, and Serenity could no longer keep her anger in check.  
  
"What do you think of your king? Is he not a solid ruler of this kingdom? Does he not aid in keeping the peace on this planet?"  
  
"We couldn't ask for a better king your majesty."  
  
"Well I'll have you know that I married him for love. Had I not, the king that is sitting next to me would have been a different man from a one thousand year old betrothal. And as queen I will not put my daughter through the same thing. I want her to be able to know what love is, instead of being tied down to some prince that she will one day marry. You are dismissed, please leave the palace. Do not come back unless you have a real issue that needs our attention," Serenity finished, folding her hands on the table. The three dignitaries stood, bowing deeply before being escorted out of the palace. Once the three were out of the throne room, Serenity let out the breath she was holding and rested her head on her hands that were still folded on the table.  
  
"Are you okay Usa?" Seiya asked placing a hand on her back.  
  
"Yes I am alright. It does anger me that my kingdom feels that they make the rules around here when it comes to our daughter."  
  
"Well I think you made your point clear on that subject, so don't stress yourself out over it, it's not healthy."  
  
"Yes dear, whatever you say dear."  
  
  
  
Yuuichirou was booking it down a hallway chasing after his ten year old daughter who was covered head to toe in mud. The little girl was laughing all the way as she had a good distance from her father.  
  
"Honoo-chan you get your muddy behind here right now," Yuuichirou bellowed. 'Why can't she be calm like her mother, why oh why did she get her spunk from me?' Yuuichirou thought as he continued to huff and puff after his daughter.  
  
"Not if you can't catch me daddy," the little princess yelled over her shoulder. Not looking where she was running, she soon found herself swept off the floor and in someone's arms. Looking up Honoo looked into the violet eyes of her mother.  
  
"Your daddy may not be able to catch you, but I can, and you are getting a bath," the senshi of Mars said, wiping some mud off Honoo's face. "I know I have a pretty little girl under all of this mud somewhere." Just as she finished speaking, Yuuichirou made it to the two out of breath. He looked at his wife with a thankful look on his face. Honoo on the other hand wasn't so thankful.  
  
"Why must you be so sneaky mommy?"  
  
"Having a little mischievous child like you, mommy needs to be sneaky."  
  
"Chibiusa-chan has rubbed off on her. Those two together are trouble," Yuuichirou said messing with Honoo's hair, getting the floor dirty in the process. Honoo's chocolate colored eyes with a violet starburst got a sneaky little twinkle in them as she thought of many ways her and Chibiusa could wreak havoc. She giggled softly but stopped when her mom spoke.  
  
"I agree, but it is time for a bath, you stink," Rei said.  
  
"But I don't want a bath!"  
  
"Tough. You're getting one, and that's final." Yuuichirou said as the three walked to the bathing area.  
  
  
  
Ami and Taiki sat at one of many large tables in the library waiting the arrival of Princess Chibiusa. Ami was going over her lesson plan for the day, Taiki stood behind her with his arms around his wife gently running his hand through her hair.  
  
"How are you feeling my love?" Taiki asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I am a little tired, but I am doing just fine," Ami responded placing a hand on top of Taiki's giving it a soft squeeze.  
  
"Go lie down and get some rest. I can give Chibiusa-chan her lesson."  
  
"I can do the lesson, I will rest after that."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to overdo yourself."  
  
"Taiki if I start feeling bad, I will let you know."  
  
"I just worry about you, you haven't been feeling well for a while."  
  
"Well I won't be feeling well for a little while, but in the end it will be worth it."  
  
"I can't wait that long. Maybe we can ask Setsuna to speed time so we don't have to wait as long," Taiki joked placing his hand on Ami's abdomen.  
  
"And you know that she would just look at you and laugh. Or tell you to take on a hobby!" Ami finished laughing.  
  
"Well I just hope that he or she looks like her mother," Taiki said nuzzling his head in the crook of Ami's neck. As the two were in their moment, Chibiusa entered the library.  
  
"Oh jeez not you two as well." Ami and Taiki's heads snapped up to see the Moon Princess standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you mean 'not us two as well'?" Taiki questioned.  
  
"Mom and Dad were on the main foyer floor all lovey dovey. Then Aunt Minako and Uncle Yaten started getting all smoochy. The two most private people in this palace are you two, and look at you, all smoochy."  
  
"Alright young lady that is enough. Come sit down so that we can start your lesson," Ami politely requested. Her cheeks still pink from embarrassment. Chibiusa did as she was told, sat down next down to her Aunt and Uncle, and began her lesson.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, a very restless princess from Jupiter was trying to teach her daughter how to bake a cake. Makoto blew a few stray hair our of her eyes as yet another disaster came out of the oven.  
  
"You remind me of your Aunt Usagi," Makoto giggled as she helped take what was supposed to be an angel food cake out of the oven.  
  
"I'll get better at cooking right?" The ten year old child asked looking up at her mother. At only ten years old she was taller than most of the other children. She was an exact copy of Makoto, down to the same way she pulled back her chestnut hair. She did have Shinozaki's eyes, and every time Makoto looked at her daughter, she could almost see him looking at her through Inazuma's eyes.  
  
"Cooking is in your blood Inazuma-chan. I wasn't good at first, but with a little practice you'll be a better cook than I."  
  
"Nobody's a better cook than you are mom."  
  
"Thank you for that sweetie. Just don't let the other cooks hear you say that!" Makoto giggled, pulling Inazuma in for a hug.  
  
"It will be our secret!"  
  
"So what does my favorite princess have planned for the day?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? I thought that you had your martial arts lesson today."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Why not?" Makoto asked in shock.  
  
"All the others in that class make fun of me because I am the only girl in the class. They say that I must be in the wrong place because all of the flowers are outside. 'What are you doing in here princess? Shouldn't you be off picking posies somewhere?' I'd rather not go than hear that." Makoto lowered herself to Inazuma's eye height placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"You are a princess of Jupiter. I am a princess of Jupiter. I am mastered in many forms of martial arts. I got teased a lot for learning, but I stuck with it. I earned the respect from the others for not giving up. If this doesn't make you happy, you may quit."  
  
"I don't want to quit mom. I do this so I can grow up to be like you and make you proud."  
  
"I will always be proud of you my daughter. I want you to grow up to be yourself and not me. You're ten times better than I am."  
  
"Well do you think you could teach me what you know? I know that I will gain respect if the great Sailor Jupiter taught me what she knows."  
  
"Why says that I am the great Sailor Jupiter?"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Ah-ha, makes sense. Well I will think about it. Why don't you go to the head cook and see if you can borrow a cookbook. I have a few things that I need to attend to."  
  
"Okay mom." Jupiter watched as Inazuma vanish into the depths of the kitchen before standing up and attending to her errands.  
  
  
  
Shinozaki was walking around the palace in search of his wife. Spotting a maid nearby, he quickened his pace to meet up with her. "You haven't seen the Princess Makoto recently have you?"  
  
"I saw her slip into your chambers about twenty minutes ago Your Highness."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome sir," the maid said bowing in respect. Shinozaki began walking to his bed chamber. When he opened the door, he saw his wife sitting on the side of the bed with her head in her hands. Another small object was in her hands. He rushed over to her side when he saw that she was crying.  
  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shinozaki, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Why does that upset you? I am rather excited about this news You are going to bear me another child." He had a huge smile plastered on his face at the thought of Makoto carrying his child again.  
  
"I'm scared Shin-chan. I mean what if something goes wrong? I don't even know how far along I am in this pregnancy. I haven't been taking good care of myself lately."  
  
"Well from now on you will. I will be here for you every step of the way, I promise."  
  
"I thought that after the birth of Inazuma, I wouldn't have anymore children. Never in the past of the royal lineage has there been more than one child born to any of the senshi."  
  
"Well I don't know as much about that as you do. I do know that had Mamoru not gone to America, and if the Kou's stayed on their home planet, everything would be totally different. But I am glad that everything has worked the way that it has, look how everything turned out, we are going to have another baby."  
  
"But what about the others? Here I am pregnant with a child that really shouldn't be here, but yet it is."  
  
"Well let's see how the events turn out, but Mako-chan I am here for you."  
  
"I know that sweetheart, and I am just so lucky that I have you."  
  
  
  
In the music hall, the sweet melody of a violin accompanied by the dancing notes of the piano filled the room. Michiru and Haruka were passing away the time playing an improvised duet. Michiru had her eyes closed, a smile on her lips as her bow glided over the stings, her fingers flying to create the right pitches. Haruka was in a trance as her fingers danced across the keys complementing her partner's performance. The performance came to an end on a melodious note, and the two looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Michiru placed her violin on a special violin stand and sat next to Haruka with a smile on her face. Curious as to why her partner was smiling, Haruka turned to face Michiru better.  
  
"What is on your mind that has brought this smile to your face?"  
  
"Just something that I saw today in my mirror."  
  
"Nothing bad I hope?"  
  
"Oh no, this is not bad news."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Well I am not going to tell you. I will tell you that you will find out soon."  
  
"If you say so Michiru."  
  
  
  
Later that evening everyone was gathered in the dining hall enjoying their feast. Chibiusa and Honoo exchanging silly looks to each other, while Inazuma did her best to contain her laughter.  
  
"So how was everyone's day?" Serenity asked trying to bring some order to the dinner conversation.  
  
"I blew up another cake," Inazuma confessed. Honoo and Chibiusa started to giggle again. Inazuma looked at the two giggling girls before breaking out into giggles herself. "At least I didn't decide to take a mud bath," Inazuma countered forcing Chibiusa into tears from laughter.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan is doing wonderfully in her lessons. We couldn't be more proud of our princess," Ami commented. Chibiusa stopped her laughter and looked at Ami and Taiki.  
  
"Arigatou Ami-chan."  
  
"Well what about the rest of you?" Serenity asked looking at the others of her court.  
  
"Haruka and I spent most of our day in the music hall. We were able to compose a few interesting songs." Haruka nodded in agreement to her partner's claim shoving more food in her mouth.  
  
"How wonderful, I hope to hear them soon."  
  
"Well this is all fine and dandy, but Serenity and I have some news for everyone, and I for one can't wait until you guys know," Seiya said then nodded to his wife. Serenity looked at Seiya, then at her friends who had their complete attention focused on her. Taking a deep breath, Serenity looked at everyone then delivered the news.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"You too!" Makoto and Minako shouted. They stopped looked at each other pointing at the other, "you too!" Ami and Rei both looked at Serenity, then to Minako and Makoto. Both with their heads down, Rei and Ami raised a hand, "Me too." Hearing another voice, both Rei and Ami's head snapped up looking at the other. Haruka just sat there in shock a piece of food hanging out of her agape mouth while Michiru had to control her laughter from getting out of hand. Haruka turned to Michiru watching the aquamarine beauty laughing.  
  
"You knew about this?"  
  
"I told you that there was going to be big news at dinner tonight!"  
  
"My god, there is going to be five babies in this palace. I am going to have to chase after another Martian around the many halls of the palace," Yuuichirou said as he pictured both Honoo and his new child covered head to toe in mud running like animals throughout the palace with their peals of laughter following.  
  
"You act as though I never told you," Rei said, a little hurt by her husband's words.  
  
"It's now sinking in that's all. The thought of another child with your fiery spunk scares me." A chorus of laughter could be heard from everyone, including Rei which confirmed that he wasn't the only one who felt this way.  
  
"Honoo has more of your spunk than she does mine," Rei countered looking at Honoo who was shocked by the news.  
  
"She is a spitting image of you Rei-chan," Yuuichirou said, forgetting the fact that Honoo was still in the room.  
  
"Will you guys stop talking about me like I am not even here. I am sitting at the same table you know," Honoo pointed out, causing both of her parents to blush.  
  
"Sorry my little princess," Yuuichirou said looking at his little girl. Thinking back on his life before he met Rei, he felt so lucky to be where he is at this moment with a little family of his own to love.  
  
"You never know Rei, it could be a boy and turn out just like Yuuichirou, a spitting image of him back in the day," Serenity commented.  
  
"Oh good God I hope not!" Rei blurted out. Then turned crimson when she heard her husband clear his throat.  
  
"Would it be so bad if it was a boy and it turned out to be just like me?" Yuuichirou questioned, challenging his wife.  
  
"It's not that, but I honestly think that the rest of our family would like to keep their hearing instead of going deaf from his singing. But hey if it is to be a boy, I hope he turns out to be just like you now," Rei finished trying to gently explain her reasoning. Rei watched as Yuuichirou's face relaxed and become gentle as his smiled.  
  
"Yeah that would be a horrid idea, we wouldn't want the poor boy to receive brain damage from his mother's broom," Yuuichirou retorted causing Rei to blush deeper, and everybody else to break out into laughter.  
  
"It's funny because I can already see a chibi Yuuichirou running down the palace singing with his mom hot on his tail with a broom in her hands," Makoto commented wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Or Honoo-chan for that matter," Ami added, giggling.  
  
"I wasn't that bad minna, give me a break," Rei voiced defending herself as best as she could.  
  
"Rei-chan we all love you, but I know what it was like to face the wrath of that broom, and it was horrible. You know how harsh Rei was back then, don't you Serenity?" Yuuichirou said then finished by looking at the queen.  
  
"Hey you leave me out of it, but I'd sleep with one eye open for a while if I were you. You don't want to get the pyro too mad."  
  
"Okay I think joke time is over. We all know that Rei has become so much softer and less hot headed since Honoo was born. No I take that back since Rei and Yuuichirou married," Minako said sticking up for her best friend.  
  
"Thank you Minako-chan, at least I know I have one true friend," Rei said in a serious voice before looking at the rest of her "family" then smiled. "I still love the rest of you, even though you can drive me insane."  
  
"We wouldn't want it any other way," Ami said with a smile on her face.  
  
"It would be pretty dull around here if there wasn't someone starting something," Haruka said after finishing the last of her food.  
  
"Yes, and you seem to be a trouble maker yourself Haruka," Michiru commented.  
  
"Now you know why I keep you around, someone's got to keep me in line" Haruka joked. Michiru playfully smacked Haruka's arm.  
  
"Just think, these are the two that had a problem with Usagi and Seiya dating. How the future was already planned out for Usagi, now look at them, part of our big happy family," Yaten said with a light laughter in his voice.  
  
"Don't start what you can't finish short stuff," Haruka said tossing a piece of bread at Yaten. Yaten accepted the challenge and scooped up a nice amount of mashed potatoes onto his spoon and took aim. Haruka got wide eyed and looked him in the eye. "You wouldn't dare short stuff." Yaten's lips turned into a sardonic smile as he let go of the head of the spoon and watched as the mashed potatoes sailed across the table hitting Michiru in the face. "Nice shot short stuff," Haruka said busting out into a fit of laughter. Yaten just sat there with a horrified look on his face as he watched Michiru wipe the potatoes off her face.  
  
"Michiru, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to hit you," Yaten apologized. The Senshi of the Sea just sat there gently cleaning her face trying her best not to laugh. She could hear Haruka's belly laughter as well as Chibiusa, Honoo, and Inazuma just rolling with laughter. Making sure that there was nothing sticking in her hair, Michiru looked Yaten in the eyes. Ami and Taiki sat there frozen, not sure what was going to happen, Rei and Yuuichirou as well as Makoto and Shinozaki were at the edge of their seats waiting to see what would happen next. As for Minako, she moved to the far end of the table, away from her husband.  
  
"Yaten it's okay, take a deep breath and relax." Yaten closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he was exhaling he opened his eyes to see mashed potatoes sailing toward his face. His brain wasn't fast enough to tell his body to move, so the next thing Yaten knew, his face was covered in the white potato paste. Taking his hand and raking it across his eyes Yaten saw Michiru laughing as well as everyone else. Seeking revenge, Yaten grabs a handful of peas that was sitting in a bowl on the table and hurls it across the table, hitting Haruka, Michiru, Shinozaki, Makoto, and Inazuma. A second later a full blown food fight was started including everyone but the king and queen.  
  
Serenity sat there next to Seiya who was laughing at the whole scene shaking her head in disbelief. 'And they are worried about five new additions to the family? I am surrounded by children, who will never grow up. I wouldn't have it any other way,' Serenity thought before reaching for the bread and joined the fun.  
  
  
  
Honoo- Flame  
  
Inazuma- Lightning  
  
  
  
Well there ya go folks, chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. If you do, I will continue. If you don't, I won't continue. Either way let me know!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights. However, the characters Honoo and Inazuma do belong to me. If you wish to use them for any of your own stories, feel free to either ask in your review, or e-mail me. 


End file.
